


watch, watch, watch me

by kingdra (aroceu)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: She looks so good like this, that, always, her beautiful blond hair falling over her shoulder like endless waves. Sometimes, Nozomi just wants to stare.





	watch, watch, watch me

Under her hand, Eli’s breast is warm, cupped in her palm. Nozomi breathes, hovering. She is between Eli’s legs as she kisses down the column of Eli’s throat, to her collarbone, pronounced and pale. Nozomi kisses at the sensitive skin, gliding her teeth over, gentle at first, then hard. She soothes with soft licks, drinking in the sound of Eli panting, gasping underneath her.  
  
Nozomi’s hand slips under Eli’s skirt, and stays there. “Nozomi,” Eli manages, twisting against her hand.  
  
And they have done this so many times, Nozomi tasting Eli, burying her face into Eli’s hairs and folds, getting lost in her wetness and taste. Eli is warm and sweet and when they do this, wet, because of Nozomi, because Nozomi can make her this way.  
  
But there is also the way Eli looks on her own, hands between her thighs, a little shy and pink flushed over her cheeks. She looks so good like this, that, always, her beautiful blond hair falling over her shoulder like endless waves. Sometimes, Nozomi just wants to stare.  
  
She draws herself back.  
  
“Nozomi,” Eli whines, trying to tug her back.  
  
“Hold on, Elicchi.” Nozomi sits back on her knees, watching as Eli raises herself up a bit to see Nozomi properly.  
  
Eli huffs, undoubtedly disappointed at the distance. “Aren’t you going to do anything?” she asks. She spreads her thighs a little, so Nozomi can see the white cotton of her underwear. It is damp from the angle that Eli lets her see – Nozomi’s cheeks flush, heat sinking to the pool of her stomach. She does want to do something, anything, so badly, but –  
  
“I want to see you,” she tells Eli. “Touch yourself.”  
  
Eli frowns at her, raising herself on her elbows. “Nozomi – ”  
  
“Unless you don’t want to,” Nozomi adds carefully.  
  
Eli blinks at her, for a second. “I don’t mind,” she says, finally. “I can – do you want me to – ?”  
  
“Whatever way you want,” says Nozomi.  
  
Eli bites her lip, but nods, once. Then, to Nozomi’s surprise, she slips off the bed, standing off and wriggling her underwear off. Nozomi watches as it goes down Eli’s long long legs, stopping around her ankles, bunching at her feet. Eli kicks them off, and Nozomi expects her to take off her skirt, too.  
  
But Eli doesn’t. She stays standing, going to the wall parallel to Nozomi’s bed, leaning against it. Nozomi knows her favorite position is vertical (Nozomi’s fingers deep and twisting into her as Eli cries out) – but she’s never seen Eli on her own, doing it, before.  
  
“I have a confession to make,” Eli says, looking at her from the wall. In her school uniform, the blouse and the skirt, one would never guess that she is underwear-less. It makes Nozomi’s middle fire hot.  
  
“I’ve dreamed about this happening,” Eli says shyly. She tucks her fingers under her skirt, looking up at Nozomi through her long lashes. “Getting myself off standing while you watch.”  
  
“Elicchi…” Nozomi’s fingers twist on the bedspread.  
  
She watches, as Eli’s hand disappears under her skirt, and then Eli is throwing her head back, exposing the soft of her neck. She bucks a little as her wrist moves in circular motions, probably rubbing over her clit, the way Nozomi knows she likes to start off. Nozomi knows that she is probably gripping at herself with two fingers, swirling and swirling until the heat is so close and so far, before teasing at the outside of her folds. Nozomi thinks of putting her mouth there, climbing off the bed and stuffing her face between Eli’s legs –  
  
But watching Eli is good. It is so good, and Eli is making small noises as she touches herself. Nozomi knows the exact moment when Eli slips her fingers inside, twisting and twisting, oversensitive and soaking her up. Eli’s legs are shaking but she holds herself up against the wall, the shoulder of her sleeve slipping off sexily, revealing the strap of her bra. Nozomi wants to get up and kiss her there too, but she won’t, she won’t, she won’t,  
  
and Eli moans, once, and the folds of her skirt are hiding too much and too little at the same time. Nozomi can see the milky white of her thighs, the angle of Eli’s wrist, the small quick motions she makes with her one hand, fingering herself desperately while her other hand slips down to stroke across her clit.  
  
Eli comes with her mouth half-open, silent and sweating and utterly beautiful. Nozomi is throbbing and terribly wet in her panties; she watches as Eli takes her fingers out, self-satisfied.  
  
“Okay,” says Eli, tired but smiling. She walks towards Nozomi on the bed. “Your turn.”


End file.
